The present invention relates to jamb mounting means and more particularly to an improved jamb mount which is adaptable for use with a broad range of jamb and wall thickness.
In the construction of doorways, windows, and other structural openings, it is commonplace to provide a jamb about the inner edge thereof for finishing the otherwise rough edge of the opening and for supporting a door or window therewithin. Although metal and other types of pre-manufactured jambs are in use, the predominant jamb material is wood.
A great deal of the cost in erecting or renovating a structure is, of course, attributable to labor. A substantial portion of the labor is expended in the finishing or "trimming" of the structure. This includes the preparation and installation of various moldings, doors and windows and the aligning and fastening of the jambs which line the openings in the structure. In order to simplify the installation of jambs in structure openings, it has become common for a jamb assembly to be pre-packaged in one of several standard sizes. Such assemblies commonly include jambs for the opening and molding which frames the outline of the opening and sometimes include framing members for the opening. However, the procedure for installing the jambs has not changed substantially over the years.
Typically, a structural opening is bounded by framing members such as wooden studs. The installation of such studs ordinarily takes place early in the construction process and without time-consuming measuring, plumbing and trueing operations. Hence, the perimeter of the rough structural opening usually does not comprise a true rectangle, and the sides of the opening are commonly not plumb. Further, the dimensions of the openings vary substantially so that it is rarely possible to attach jambs directly to the framing and provide a serviceable opening which will precisely receive a door or other closure.
In order to produce a properly sized, squared opening such as a doorway, it is therefore necessary to dispose each of the members of the jamb in a proper position with respect to one another, regardless of their relationship to the surrounding framing members. The gaps between the framing members and the jamb are then filled with wooden shims. The shims are usually tapered wooden members, such as wooden shingles, to afford a measure of "adjustability." Individual shims, and combinations thereof, are painstakingly fitted between the framing and the jamb until it is found that the jamb is plumb, and at a predetermined distance from the opposing jamb member. Then nails are driven through the jamb and the shims, into the supporting framing. If all goes well, the nailing does not substantially disturb the placement of the jamb. At this point, protruding pieces of wedge, if any, must be cut off flush with the edge of the jamb. Finally, the surrounding molding must be fitted and nailed to the periphery of the opening.
Numerous efforts have been directed toward the simplification of jamb installation. One mounting means which has been proposed is depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,846 -- Donnelly et al. This mounting bracket comprises a metal strap which is nailed transversely across the back of a door jamb. The strap is perforated in order to weaken it at those points which are expected to correspond with wall thickness; during installation, the ends of the strap are bent at right angles to the jamb so as to lie on either side of the wall which defines the jamb opening. The ends of the strap are then nailed in place and the molding applied thereover in conventional fashion.
While the latter approach constitutes a meritorious attempt to simplify jamb installation, for proper operation the perforated areas of the strap which are to be bent must be accurately aligned with the edge of the wall before fastening the strap to the jamb. A further difficultly is that variations and combinations of construction materials make it difficult to accurately predict just where the strap will have to be bent and used, so that placement of the perforations therein is at best an educated guess. The perforations which are provided to weaken the strap, so that it can easily be bent, also weaken its structure. Such a strap is not suitable for preassembling a jamb within a prefabricated door frame, as it will be bent and distorted during the handling, loading and transportation of the assembly. Finally, the use of such a strap does nothing to assist in placement of the molding about the structure opening. Accordingly, it will be seen that it would be advantageous to provide a jamb mounting assembly which is infinitely adjustable to match any wall or jamb width in a given range, and which assists in the installation of molding.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved jamb mounting assembly.
It is also an object to provide an infinitely adjustable jamb mounting adaptable to walls and jambs of many different sizes.
It is another object of the invention to furnish a jamb mounting assembly which forms a support for accurately mounting molding around an opening.
Still another object is to provide a method for preparing a jamb assembly for shipment and installation.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved jamb and molding assembly.